


There's a Lot of Things Worth Protecting, Too.

by umbreno



Series: The PMMM AU [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Crossover, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: He hesitantly lay his friend’s body down to rest. He would save him, no matter what. He was determined to save him.Next time. He swore to himself. Next time, I will save you.
Series: The PMMM AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622425
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	There's a Lot of Things Worth Protecting, Too.

In the ruined wastelands of what was once a grand city, a young teenager sits alone in silence as he holds the still body of his best friend.

_ He failed him. He failed him  _ **_again._ **

Both he and his friend were in their regular attire by this point, but they were torn up, and they had scratches and other various wounds across their bodies. 

_ He’s been doing this for so long, been through so much trauma, trying so hard just to protect him. And everytime he fails.  _

The boy lets out a broken sob as he cradles the cold body closer. He had just wanted to help him, to  _ protect  _ him.

He hesitantly lay his friend’s body down to rest. He would save him, no matter what. He was  _ determined _ to save him. 

_ Next time.  _ He swore to himself.  _ Next time, I  _ **_will_ ** _ save you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as vague as possible with this scene, but it is still pretty spoilery.
> 
> I also will not tag the character/s, since I want it to be as much of a surprise as possible when the au is actually written.
> 
> You might be able to guess, but I won't reveal anything till the proper time comes.


End file.
